


Foire aux métiers

by hkkui



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, One Shot, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkkui/pseuds/hkkui
Summary: Bonjour, je m’appelle Kenneth McCornick et je sais déjà ce que je veux dans mon future.





	Foire aux métiers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Career Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465175) by [Coclico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coclico/pseuds/Coclico). 



_Je m’appelle Kenneth McCornick, mais tout le monde m’appelle Kenny._

  C’était un salon d’étudiant qui se tenait dans l’enceinte de notre lycée. De l’excitation et de l’appréhension pouvait se sentir et tout le monde semblait très concerné par cette foire. Kenny, cependant, était silencieux et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il était surpris de voir autant d’élèves qui étaient toujours autant perdu et pas sure de ce qu’ils voulaient faire de leurs vies. Token, Clyde, Craig, Pip et tant d’autres n’en avaient aucunes idées. « P’être qu’ils n’ont rien à foutre de leurs avenirs, qui sait… », le blond pensait amèrement. Tout le monde devait se présenter devant les représentants.

 

 _J’ai seulement quinze ans mais je sais déjà ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Et je ferais tout pour ne rien foirer._  

 

  « Bonjour, je m’appelle Bebe Stevens, j’ai quinze ans et je m’approche de mes seize ans. Je voudrais devenir une marieuse professionnelle. Si ça ne s’aboutie pas, j’ai toujours un plan B : je deviendrais une artiste esthéticienne. Comme pour ma famille, je veux avoir un majestueux et splendide mariage quoi qu’il en coûte. Mais franchement, peu importe à quelle point les enfants sont adorable, je n’en voudrais jamais. Je suis juste pas là-dedans. »

 

            _Je veux devenir cuisinier, Chef m’a vraiment inspiré._

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Wendy Testaburger. Je viens d’avoir seize ans depuis une semaine et mon rêve est de rejoindre l’ONU et aider notre monde à devenir un meilleur endroit. Les droits de l’Homme ont toujours été une motivation importante pour moi, c’est fait pour moi en fait. Je veux changer le monde. J’espère aussi avoir des enfants à moi dans quelques années, mais je suis opposée aux mariages pour pas mal de raisons… »

 

            _Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs que mes parents. Alors j’évite l’alcool le plus humainement que je ne puisse faire._

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Kyle Broflovski. J’aurais seize ans le mois prochain. Mon but est de devenir comptable. Je sais, ça à l’air ennuyant, et ça l‘est surement, mais j’aime les maths et franchement, c’est bien payé. Je ne pense pas que le boulot doit aussi contrôler notre vie. Je suis déjà fiancé et nous envisageons de nous mariés après notre remise de diplôme, mais nous allons absolument attendre pour ce qui est question d’enfants. Mais maintenant que j’y penses, nous avons encore aucun plan ni de projet sur ce sujet… »

 

_Si j’ai des enfants, je n’en veux seulement un ou deux, pas plus. J’ai toujours voulu une famille plus ou moins petite._

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Stanley Marsh et j’ai quinze ans. Mon rêve est de devenir un jour de foot professionnelle. Je sais que ça va être dure pour le devenir mais je suis totalement déterminé. C’est mon rêve de gosse après tout, je ne veux pas abandonner. J’adore le foot depuis, genre, toujours. Oh, et puis, j’ai envie de changer l’opinion de Wendy concernant le mariage.

 

            _Mais j’ai un problème…_

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Éric Cartman et j’ai seize ans. Si l’un d’entre vous rigole comme un attardé à ce que je vais dire, je jure que vous allez le regretter !  Bon, j’ai envie de travailler dans la psychologie. Je trouve ça intéressant de trouver de nouvelle façons et méthode pour baiser le système et manipuler les gens. Et comme mon cher Kalh l’avait mentionné plus tôt, on va se marier et on aura plein de bébé roux. »

 

            _Je suis éperdument amoureux. J’ai réalisé que je ressentais cette émotion depuis plus de trois ans. Au début, c’était une simple admiration, puis cela s’est changé en pure convoitise. Après que ce soit transformé en béguin majeur, il y a un peu plus d’un an, c’est devenu cette épaisse, lourde, chaude et permanente sensation dans ma poitrine appelée l’amour. Il ne s’aperçoit de rien, pas même de ma présence. Je sais qu’il ne le pas exprès de m’ignorer ; il est loin de tout ça. Je ferai tout pour lui. Tout pour le rendre heureux._

« Bonjour, je m’appelle Léopold Stotch et j’ai quinze ans. Je pense que je deviendrais un danseur professionnel. Un danseur de claquettes probablement, parce que je suis le meilleur pour ça. Mais ce n’est pas mon but principal. Mon rêve est d’être un homme d’intérieur, homme aux foyer quoi. Je veux m’occuper d’un foyer. J’ai toujours rêver d’une petite maison et d’y vivre paisiblement, marié. Mais le plus important, c’est que je veux une grande famille, par conséquent beaucoup d’enfants. J’adore les enfants, je les ai toujours aimés ; en avoir un pour moi serai un rêve devenu réalité. »

 

            _Bonjour, je m’appelle Kenny McCornick, j’ai quinze ans et je veux devenir cuisinier. Mais je pense avoir besoin de changer mes plans pour ma future famille car je ne peux pas m’imaginer vivre avec quelqu’un d’autre que Butters._


End file.
